1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to miters used for cutting materials with a power saw, and, more particularly, to a miter which includes an adjustable miter angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power saws include table saws, radial saws, and band saws, and each of these types of saw is used for cutting materials such as wood and metal. When a material, such as a wooden board, is to be cut at an angle other than a right angle, a miter is often used. For a table saw and band saw, the board is placed against the miter, and the board and miter are moved toward the saw blade. Alternatively, for a radial saw, the board is placed against the miter, and the radial saw blade is moved toward the board and miter.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to miters for power saws, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,079,648; 4,158,320; 4,165,668; 4,531,441; and 5,042,346.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,648 discloses a miter attachment for a portable electric circular saw. With this device, the miter is actually attached to the saw itself. As such, the saw becomes a heavier and more unwieldy tool. In this respect, it would be desirable if a miter device were provided for a power saw which is not directly attached to the saw itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,320 discloses a miter device that permits right and left cuts with a table power saw using a table that has two parallel grooves which straddle the miter device that rides in and that radiates from a respective groove. A problem with this device is that two grooves are necessary in the table for the saw. In this respect, it would be desirable if a miter device were provided which did not require two grooves in the table for the saw. Another problem associated with this device is that the miter devices radiates from a respective groove. The positioning of the miter device on a respective groove which is off to the side of the saw blade necessitates the need for the second groove and movement of the miter device for an opposite hand cut. In this respect, it would be desirable if a miter device were provided which did not ride in and radiate from a groove in a table of a saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,668 discloses a miter gauge for a table saw in which two grooves are provided which straddle the blade. Two separate guides are provided, one for right hand cuts, and one for left hand cuts. It would be desirable if the complexities and the expense of two separate guides could be avoided. In this respect, it would be desirable if a miter device were provided which avoids the use of two separate miter guides for right and left cuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,441 discloses a combination table and miter saw in which the saw and a miter are rotatable on a bearing assembly. Such an arrangement is complex and expensive and requires the combination to be made in a factory. Such a combination does not permit retrofitting a conventional table saw to have miter attachment. In this respect, it would be desirable if a miter device were provided which permitted a conventional table saw to be retrofitted with a miter attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,346 discloses a miter attachment for a table saw that provides an invariable miter angle of 45 degrees. There are numerous application, however, in which a miter angle should be greater than or less than 45 degrees. In this respect, it would be desirable if a miter device were provided which permitted an adjustable miter angle in a range spanning from 0 to 90 degrees.
Still other features would be desirable in a miter and gauge apparatus for a power saw. For example, it is often desired that a right hand cut and a left hand cut be made at the same angle. In this respect, it would be desirable if a miter device were provided which readily provided for a fight hand cut and left hand cut to be made at the same angle.
When a miter and a board are moved toward a blade, it is important that the miter not get too close to the blade. Otherwise, the miter itself would be cut in addition to the board. In this respect, it would be desirable if a miter device were provided which included a stop assembly to prevent the miter from being cut by the saw blade.
When a specific angle of cut is desired, it is often necessary to employ a separate protractor to measure the angle that the miter is set to. In this respect, it would be desirable if a miter device were provided which included its own built-in protractor.
With different saws, distances between guide slots in the saw table and the saw blade itself vary. In this respect, it would be desirable if a miter device were provided which permitted the miter device to be adjusted to different distances between the table slot and the saw blade.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use miter devices for power saws, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a miter and gauge apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is not directly attached to the saw itself; (2) does not require two grooves in the table for the saw; (3) does not ride in and radiate from a groove in the table of the saw; (4) avoids the use of two separate miter guides for right and left cuts; (5) permits a conventional table saw to be retrofitted with a miter attachment; (6) permits an adjustable miter angle in a range spanning from 0 to 90 degrees; (7) readily provides for a right hand cut and left hand cut to be made at the same angular value; (8) includes a stop assembly to prevent the miter device from being cut by the saw blade; (9) includes its own built-in protractor; and (10) permits the miter device to be adjusted to different distances between the table slot and the saw blade. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique dual angle miter and gauge apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.